


The Goddess and the Godless (Bullshitting Blessings)

by Sylthfarn



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Based on a True Experience, Characters play D&D, Other, except I added some more flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylthfarn/pseuds/Sylthfarn
Summary: A night of D&D for the workers of A Cat's Paw. Avery bullshits a blessing, and gets a kiss in return.Written for Hustle Cat Secret Santa 2017





	The Goddess and the Godless (Bullshitting Blessings)

"Also, I should point out, these are no ordinary skeletons." Graves's voice interrupted the group's celebration of winning the fight.

Avery and Finley, who had been the most vocal in their celebration, exchanged a look. 

"Can I roll a knowledge check on them?" Avery asked.

"Yes," said Graves, not bothering to look up from his notes.

"Would that be a...dungeon knowledge check?" asked Avery, hurriedly glancing at their sheet.

"Yup," said Mason. She was leaning back in her chair with her eyes still closed.

"Does anyone else have higher dungeon knowledge?" asked Finley, peering over at Mason's sheet.

Mason shook her head, as did everyone else at the table. Avery was pretty sure Reese might have higher dungeon knowledge than them, but he had left the room as soon as the battle was over to get a drink and probably one of Mason's leftover donuts.

"Alright, guess I'll roll for it," said Avery. They picked up their D20, shaking it nervously. Even if they failed, someone else would be able to tell, it was fine. Right?

And the die was cast.

"That's a 17...plus...9...26! That's enough, right Graves??" asked Finley excitedly. 

"Yes, I can tell you that these are bloody skeletons. While you certainly killed them, they won't stay dead unless they've been blessed or you use holy water," said Graves.

"So...can I bless them?" asked Avery.

The table went silent. Avery was a rogue. They had a cleric on the team, which was Landry. 

"You want...to bless the skeletons. Which are unconscious...and can't hear you," said Graves. He was smirking. 

"Yes," said Avery firmly. 

Hayes let out a small sigh. Finley and Landry gave each other the same face. Mason raised her eyebrow. Reese, who had just reentered the room snorted.

"Good luck. You're not even a cleric," he said.

"Come on, I can do it through Landry's goddess, right??"

Graves was still smirking. 

"Well, yes, you can attempt to bless these skeletons by using Landry's goddess."

"Alright, I'll roll for it!" said Avery, picking up their D20 again. They shook the dice excitedly before throwing it onto the table. Everyone was holding their breath.

The die stopped. Nat. 20.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Finley, punching Mason on the shoulder.

Graves put his head in his hands. Reese immediately ran over to the table to see, and Mason let out a small chuckle. 

"Well," said Graves with a sigh. He shuffled through his notes. "You...successfully set off a blessing...which creates a 20 foot radius circle...and that will cover...all of the skeletons. The power goes through Landry, but you hear a voice in your head."

"Uh oh," said Avery.

"It's Landry's goddess. She's here to talk with you, since you want to use her powers," said Graves, smirking again. "Hello Silas."

"Hi," said Avery, their voice coming out in little more than a squeak. Silas was the name of their character, and that meant it was time for roleplaying. "So um...How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," said Graves. "So you wanted to use my power, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Avery's character was a godless heathen, what were they doing?? "Graves, I'd like to roll to flirt with the goddess."

Reese spat out his drink. 

"I hope for your sake you do well," said Graves. 

Avery rolled. Another nat 20. 

"Uh," said Avery.

"The goddess is smitten with you, Avery. Congratulations," said Graves, smiling very openly now. 

"Oh hell," mumbled Avery. "Uhh...Well, lovely goddess. It's uh...a real pleasure to meet you. And. Use your power. And you're very pretty."

"Oh, am I?"

Avery felt themself turning red while Finley and Landry snickered. Hayes at least covered it with coughing. 

"Y-Yeah. Uh...in return for your power..." 

Finley was laughing harder now.

"What would you like? A...kiss?" said Avery, their voice hitting a much higher octave. 

"Oh, a kiss? I don't mind if I do," said Graves, leaning forward. 

The two leaned across the table, Avery giving Graves a quick kiss. They would have let this last longer, but Finley was beginning to cheer.

"If you two planned on kissing, you didn't have to go about it in such a roundabout way," said Reese, rolling his eyes.

"Shuuuuush," said Avery, trying to ignore their blush. 

"Well, the goddess is  _ most _ satisfied in her gift, and she'll leave you now. Now, as for the next room you'll be going to..."

Graves continued describing the rooms as their group continued forward. Avery was finding it a bit hard not to smile, even as Finley gave them one of her usual smug looks. There’d be more private time with Graves later, after D&D. Then they could continue what Silas and the goddess had started, and maybe watch another cheesy vampire movie together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on my own D&D experience where my rogue character (Silas) actually did set off a blessing with a nat 20 through our cleric. Silas is a godless heathen, and I'm honestly surprised I didn't roll to flirt with the goddess. Still, she now owns his godless heathen soul.


End file.
